Arrow
by Pekenota14
Summary: One-shot about Natasha's arrow necklace seen in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Clintasha, obviously.


**Just something sweet about the possible origin of Natasha's necklace seen in Captain America: The Winter Soldier.**

* * *

Clint stood in the middle of the Helicarrier, arms crossed behind his back, walking around always staring the ground he was stepping. The wind flustered his unzipped leather jacket and everything and everyone around him was moving fast, though he remained calm as always. Natasha and Steve pass by him, carrying essentials for their mission to the aircraft. Clint stopped then, looking at them stacking weaponry and provisions. The two came to meet him; a little later Steve excused himself very lamely, leaving the two alone.

"How come you always get the fun missions?"

"Define the _fun_ part, please." Natasha asked, arching her eyebrow, her lips twitching slightly in a smile.

"You've got to babysit Tony while I was supervising Thor's hammer and then the Tesseract. Now you're going on a mission with the Capt. and I'm going to be a rookie's handler."

"Try not to kill the rookie; I think Fury is done with us scaring potential Agents."

"I think I'm gonna shoot Hill instead for putting me up to this." He said making her let out a shy and small chuckle. He looked down at his feet, wondering what to say next. "I just came by to wish you good luck on your mission with Capt. Awesome."

Natasha rolled her eyes and smirked. "Are you jealous, Clint?"

"Jealous?" He puffed, his voice climbing up almost an octave. "Why should I be jealous of the muscular, patriotic and loving guy? I just really hope he has his head in place and does what he has to do without anybody getting hurt." Natasha cupped his face and got closer to him. When her lips were mere inches away from his he started looking around and spoke in a low voice. "What are you doing? There are people here!"

She whispered into his mouth. "I don't care." She put a tender peck on his lips. "I'll be alright, Clint. Don't worry."

Clint looked down at her hand that he was holding on his; their fingers slowly intertwining. "I know… But it's never too much to leave the hint."

"What else?" Natasha questioned as he was still very tense.

He scratched the back of his head and then slipped his hand on the trousers' pocket. "It's something stupid and-cheesy but… I remember once you saying that your job is to protect people, in a way, and when I asked you who takes care of you I had no convincing answer, so..." He showed her a necklace. "I got you a little something. When I saw it, I thought it was perfect for you just because I'd look ridiculous with it around my neck!" He stated with a chuckle.

Its chain was golden color, very fine and the pendent was small, but its shape… a little arrow. It was more than enough to disarm the trained assassin. "Thank you." She said in a soft voice.

"We're leaving, Romanoff." Steve said walking by them, trying to not interrupt their moment.

Clint sketched a helpless small smile as she had to go. He reached for her hand to put in her palm the necklace but she turned around instead. "Can you put it on me?"

His smile widened a little as he put the necklace on her. She then turned around, tugging the small pendent and only looked up at him when he faintly spoke. "Take care, Tasha."

"You too…" She said, slightly stroking his upper arm, getting one last touch of his skin before leaving. "I'll be back soon."

She started to walk away, but not looking back not even once; it'd be harder if she'd do so. When she sat on her seat and buckled up, the aircraft took off. He was no longer at the Helicarrier she noticed once she looked down at the runway. Steve, sitting across from her took notice of the necklace and couldn't help but to comment.

"An arrow…?" He simply said.

"Yeah. I…" She looked outside, pursing her lips, preventing herself from smiling. "I _loved_ it."

"_Love_… I thought that word was foreigner for you."

"Just because I don't say it, it doesn't mean I don't what it means."

Steve cleared his throat; he could sense she was a bit hurt by his remark. "I meant that... you keep saying love is for children and-"

"I never knew what love is. I didn't have a childhood either. When I was a kid I killed other kids to prove that I was _the_ best; caring was never an advantage. For me, love was always a silly thing that only idiot people felt and stupidly risk their lives because of it…"

"What changed then?"

"Someone proved me wrong years back."

"Do you… love him?"

"Everybody's broken, some more than others. If we're lucky enough we find someone who can glue the few pieces we have left, someone who keeps us safe. And if we're even luckier, their broken pieces fit together with ours and make us feel whole…" What she said next came out along with a breath, making it almost inaudible. "and loved…"

Steve didn't ask anything else; he knew she was not going to answer anything more, and honestly, he didn't want to know. Whatever goes on between them it's their concern only, but he's sure it's love in its most intense, raw and caring way known to the humans.


End file.
